yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rgis/Yandere Simulator Quiz
I'm going to make fun little un-modded quizzes about Yandere Simulator. If you are correct, you get one point. No half points. If a part of your answer is wrong it won't be counted. If a question isn't clear then if you were right, just not descriptive your answer may or may not be chosen as the right answer. The first person to answer a question correctly is the one who gets the point. You can't edit your comment so that you say the right answer. When answering, be clear as possible and say which question you are answering for. You can submit one answer per question. Don't answer old questions. There will be one question uploaded at a time, and each question comes after the question before it has been answered correctly. This blog will be edited to have more questions as time goes on. If you are YandereDev you cannot answer these questions because the Dev knows all. If a day has passed by my time (PST) and a question has not been correctly answered, I will show the correct answer and move onto another. Question 1 December 24th, 2015. December 3rd, 2015 Build. Where am I and how did I get here? List at least one way I can get out. Winner: None. Correct Answer: I am out of bounds on the school lot. I got there by running up the hill The Cherry Tree is on while having time sped up. One way I can get out is by teleporting back to the school with debug cheats. Question 2 December 27th, 2015. December 3rd, 2015 Build. List a single person who can have these white shoes without modding. Explain what could cause the shoes to turn white, other than modding. Winner: LightningPikachu Correct Answer: "Kokona. The shoes turned white when Yandere-chan took off her shoes as she pushed Kokona off the roof. Also it's because YandereDev doesn't have the texture for the socks." Question 3 December 27th, 2015. December 3rd, 2015 Build. What is happening here? Be as clear as possible. Winner: User09222 Correct Answer: "Yandere-chan tried to kill a teacher during Low School Atmosphere, but because whatever teacher's strength is Extensive self-defense training. Therefore, the teacher will overpower Yandere-chan and will pin her down, resulting an Expelled Game Over. When Yandere-chan is pinned down, the weapon she is holding will drop , either a katana, knife, screwdriver, scissors, box cutter, syringe, etc.. The katana will clip on Yandere-chan (it may look like she was stabbed on the lower part of the torso, but she is not actually stabbed) when it drops." The answer was not chosen immediately, in case someone else came along who described the situation more. Question 4 December 29th, 2015. December 3rd, 2015 Build. Is this a real or a fake photo? If it's real how do you get the camera to be like this? If it's fake how can you tell? Winner: None. Correct Answer: The photo is real. Press "E", "Q", and "Enter" at the same time when the phone is out and ready to select a feature that is normally horizontal. Eventually, it will turn vertical. ProofPhone1.png|How it should look like. ProofPhone2.png ProofPhone3.png ProofPhone4.png Question 5 1:10 PM December 31st, 2015. December 3rd, 2015 Build. The camera is at an odd angle. How did I make the camera go like this? If you find my method, use it and make a picture that would make me laugh the most! Winner: None. Correct Answer: The camera went like that from right clicking and pressing the "Alt" button at the exact same time. As for the funny part there could've been a pun. There didn't have to be, though. A lot of things make me laugh. Question 6 1:47 PM January 2nd, 2016. December 3rd, 2015 Build. Yandere-chan is in her pajamas in the morning! She also just go done playing a video game, it seems. How did she get here? Winner: User09222 Correct Answer: "There is an easter egg on the opening screen of Yandere Simulator. When the player presses Y''', Yanvania: Senpai of the Night will start, as if you are playing it during night time. When you finish the game and the game crashes, Yandere-chan is wearing pajamas during daytime instead of her uniform. If you exit the game, without finishing it, Yandere-chan will be in her uniform." Question 7 7:43 PM January 2nd, 2016. December 3rd, 2015 Build. Senpai and the others seem a bit... weird. How did this happen? Winner: None. Correct Answer: At the plaza, kill one of the boys, and make sure to stay long enough so that Senpai sees but reacts after Yandere-chan reaches the rooftop. The HUD says, "Visibly Bloody" so it had to have been a recent kill. It was probably one of the boys, since their reactions would most likely be shown before the girls and Sora's face is on the screen. Teleport to the rooftop before Senpai says his line, but after he notices. Question 8 6:18 PM January 4th, 2016. December 3rd, 2015 Update. How does my hat look? Describe it in loving detail. Winner: AnimeGirlChan Fun Answer: "The hat look like a top hat but taller. It is black and near the very bottom of the hat is white. Connected to the hat is a black monocle, a brown cigarette pipe, and a black mustache. It makes people look sophisticated, formal, and usually owned by the wealthy. In the end it is still a hat." Question 9 No picutre. 5:46 PM January 6th, 2016. No update. What is the true purpose of the Life Note manga? Winner: PinkVickiKat Correct "Answer: it is meant to be an easter egg from another game yanderedev worked on" '''The quiz is over. Category:Blog posts